1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oven latches used to latch an oven door closed during a self-cleaning cycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to motorized self-cleaning oven latches used with electronic oven controls.
2. Description of Related Art
Self-cleaning ovens reach a very high temperature during the cleaning operation. To prevent injury, safety standards require the door to be automatically latched when the oven is above a safe operating temperature to prevent the door from being opened. In some ovens, the automatic latching is achieved by moving a locking element with a bimetallic coil responsive to the temperature reached by an oven during the self-cleaning cycle. However, many modern ovens use digital electronic controls and in these designs the latching is preferably accomplished with a motorized latch that operates directly under electronic control.
One problem with conventional motorized latches is that the motor may fail, leaving the door locked even after the temperature within the oven has dropped to a safe level. Failure of the motor when the latch is in the locked position leaves the oven unusable, even when it is not in the self-cleaning cycle. It is essential to provide some means of allowing a service person to open the oven door in the event the motor fails.
Another problem with prior art latches is that the switches or motor may fail when exposed to excessive heat. A further problem is the number of components and the time required to assemble prior art self-cleaning oven latches. Still another problem is that prior art oven latches often require a separate door switch to signal the oven control when the door is closed so that the motorized latch may be operated.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a motorized oven latch that allows a service person to open the oven door in the event the motor fails.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a motorized oven latch having a simple design with a minimum number of parts to decrease manufacturing cost and assembly time.
A further object of the invention is to provide a motorized oven latch design with common components that may be used in different configurations for use with different ovens having varying door designs.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a motorized oven latch design with an integrated door sensing switch to signal when the door is closed.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.